ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Hood: The New Generation
Robin Hood: The New Generation is a Japanese animated cyberpunk/technological singularity series based on the 1973 Disney film, Robin Hood. It takes place in the middle of the 21st century in Tokyo and uses anthropomorphic animals rather than humans. The series is produced by Production I.G, licensed by Disney Television Animation and directed by Tetsuro Araki. Plot In the year of 2054, Rika Kisaragi, the Japanese descendant of the legendary English Outlaw, Robin Hood, recieves a gift from his father, Hiroyuki, on her 15th birthday. The gift is a nanotech, shape-shifting cube named the Equalizer, who can transform into any weapon she desires and Hiroyuki told Rika that she will be the Queen of Thieves. Rika assembles a team of thieves/vigilantes consisted of herself and Shinzo, Mikan and Jiro to fight crime and fight against alien robots, led by Malevilord, the Black Hand, led by Shinzo's father, Hidekazu Kurihara, and the Syndicate, led by Lydia Highmore. She names the team the "Black Outlaws". Main Characters Rika Kisaragi - A 15-year old fox who is the descendant to Robin Hood and the chosen wielder of the Equalizer. She is the main protagonist of the series. Equalizer - The shape-shifting nanotech cube and Rika's ally. Shinzo Kurihara - A 15-year old wolf who is the descendant of Robin Hood's archenemy, the Sherrif of Nottingham. He serves as the team's assassin. Mikan Aoyama - A 15-year old black cat and Rika's best friend. She serves as the team's hacker. Jiro Minami - A 15-year old bear who serves the team as the demolition expert. Hiroyuki Kisaragi - A fox who is known as the King of Thieves and Rika's father. He gave the Equalizer to his daughter as a gift for her 15th birthday. Ryota Iwanami - A honey badger and the teacher of Rika's school. Yasushi Kawamoto - A white tiger and the principal of Rika's school. Villains Malevilord - An alien robot warlord who despises Robin Hood and all of his descendants. He is the series' main villain. Hidekazu Kurihara - A wolf who is Shinzo's father and the leader of the Black Hand. Lydia Highmore - A British lioness who is the deadliest criminal in the world and the leader of the British crime organization called the Syndicate. Takumi Kurumaya - A leopard who is the most dangerous serial killer in Tokyo. Tomoya Kawamata - A greyhound who is one of the Black Hand's top 10 assassins who tried to assassinate Hiroyuki, but was stopped by Rika and the Black Outlaws. Nigel Antrobus - A rabbit who serves as Highmore's right-hand man. Supporting Characters Shere Khan - A bengal tiger who is the owner of the Khan Industries and Kawamoto's distant cousin. Takuya Takahagi - A raccoon who is a researcher of ancient history of Europe and the owner of the Hisdreams company. Naoki Kisaragi - A fox who is Hiroyuki's younger brother and Rika's uncle. He is crazy for comic books about the U.S. Army and World War II and likes to keep weapons for the Black Outlaws' ambitions. Maxime the Magnificent - A lynx who is a master magician and the Syndicate's number 1 enemy. He often assists Rika and Shinzo in their endeavors and speaks with a French-Canadian accent. Jake Rao - A snow leopard who is a detective from Hong Kong and Hiroyuki's arch-nemesis. He investigates actions and thefts committed by the Black Outlaws. He sometimes assists Rika and Hiroyuki to fight against Malevilord and other villains. Miho Tanaka- A strawberry tiger who is also one of Shere Khan's distant cousins and the counselor of Rika's school. Kevin Handleman - A wild dog who is an FBI investigator affiliated with Rao. He is suspicious of Rika and her activities. Katsuyuki Kisaragi - A 16-year old fox who goes by the TV broadcast name, Exodus, and is Rika's cousin and Naoki's son. Azumi Kisaragi - A 19-year old fox who is Katsuyuki's older sister and Naoki's daughter. Minako Kisaragi - A fox who is Hiroyuki's ex-wife and Rika's mother. She moved to Osaka when Rika was 11 years old. Georgina Lancaster - A 14-year old fox who is Rika's English cousin. Before the series, she was tragically killed by a car accident and reincarnated in her new nanotech body by her father, Henry. Ashley Lancaster - A 17-year old fox who is Georgina's older brother and Henry's son. He is the one who guided Rika through the streets of London and in the end gets rescued from the Syndicate by the Black Outlaws. Henry Lancaster - A fox who is a brilliant scientist and Georgina and Ashley's father. He is the one responsible for saving his daughter's life by uploading her mind in a nanotech body replica and currently works for the Khan Industries. Japanese Dub English Dub Rika Kisaragi: Laura Bailey Equalizer: Simon Pegg Shinzo Kurihara: Yuri Lowenthal Mikan Aoyama: Maia Mitchell Jiro Minami: Khary Payton Hiroyuki Kisaragi: Richard Epcar Ryota Iwanami: Corey Burton Yasushi Kawamoto: Mark Hamill Malevilord: Charlie Adler Hidekazu Kurihara: Gerald C. Rivers Lydia Highmore: Olivia d'Abo Takumi Kurumaya: Troy Baker Tomoya Kawamata: Steve Blum Nigel Antrobus: Robin Atkin Downes Shere Khan: Corey Burton Takuya Takahagi: Fred Tatasciore Naoki Kisaragi: John DiMaggio Maxime the Magnificent: Greg Ellis Jake Rao: Alessandro Juliani Miho Tanaka: Kath Soucie Kevin Handleman: Phil LaMarr Katsuyuki Kisaragi: Jesse McCartney Azumi Kisaragi: Claudia Black Minako Kisaragi: Vanessa Marshall Georgina Lancaster: Kath Soucie Ashley Lancaster: Thomas Sangster Henry Lancaster: Greg Ellis Movie Cast Oksana: Claudia Black Ruslan Morozyuk: Greg Ellis Movies Robin Hood: The Princess of Lies - The Black Outlaws are trying to find the mysterious Australian hacker known as the "Princess of Lies", whose real name is Tara Wilkinson and stop her from causing anarchy to the entire world. The story takes place after season 1 and before season 2. Robin Hood: The Road of Despair - After Rika killed Antrobus and witnessing Highmore's death at the hands of Malevilord, the Syndicate was defunct and never heard from again. Rika escapes into Kiev, Ukraine, where she meets a Siberian tiger woman named Oksana, who explained her that she was possessed by the ghost of Maid Marian's great-great-grandfather, an assassin who was known as Charles Lancaster. Rika realized what she must do and must fight with the Equalizer to survive against a war criminal, a jackal named Ruslan Morozyuk. The story takes place after season 2 and before season 3.